A Vampire Hunter's Life
by crimsondragonn
Summary: What if Zero saved Yuki from the horrible vampire beast? A/N in the beggining  What if Yuki hated Kaname because he was a pureblood vampire? What would happen between Yuki and Zero? How would Yuki turn out to be raised by Zero's parents?
1. The New Beginning

A Vampire Hunter's Life

Yay! I can finally get to that chapter story I was talking about in Amazing Angel! I really hope you like this first chapter! Please review!

**Yuki POV**

_Where am I? _I thought, confused. There were little white things floating around my head.

_Snow. _My thoughts told me.

"Are you lost little one?" A terrible voice came from behind me. I turned around to find myself staring at what seemed to be a dark figure. The dark figure came closer and I was scared. I trembled visibly in front of the figure.

"Well if you are, then will you mind if..." The figure began. I could see what seemed to be his face staring at me. He was also grinning evily. It sent shivers down my spine.

"If I can suck your blood." He opened his mouth to show me a pair of long fangs.

_Monster, Vampire _The tiny voice shrieked. He suddenly lurched toward me. I opened my mouth but no sounds came out. Suddenly a figure came out and slashed the figure in half. There came a boy (A/N Yay! Zero to the rescue!) who had silver hair. He looked to be my age and was staring at me through his eyes that seemed to be cold yet, strangely warm. He was holding something in his hands that were long and slim.

_Sword. _My thoughts confirmed. He looked at me and I him. I looked at the snow that was now crimson.

_Blood. _I scooped a handful of blood-red snow and sniffed it.

"Don't do that." The boy's voice cut through the snowfall that was turning into a blizzard rapidly. I stopped and looked up at him.

"I'm Zero. Who are you?" He said. I didn't respond. He looked at me and sighed.

"Come on, I'll take you to my place." He started walking. I followed him slowly, staying at least five meters away from him. As he started walking faster I noticed some lights far off in the distance. I walked faster too, my breath coming in short little pants. I saw him turn around as I fell down, exhausted and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I think that should make a good first chapter, don't you? Please tell me what you think and if you think I should continue. I will update as soon as I can,( which will be probably by the weekend) if you want me to continue! Hope you like this so far!


	2. Her Awakening

A Vampire Hunter's Life

Hey! I'm back!(Zero: Yea, whatever.) Here is the next chapter! I really hope you like it! Please review when your done reading!

Chapter Two

**Yuki POV**

_Huh? Where am I this time? _I thought. I fluttered my eyes open and looked around the room I was in.

_Oh! Right I got rescued by that boy... Zero was it? From that horrible vampire! Then he led me to his house and I fainted._ My mind flashed through the events that happened to me. I distinctly heard soft voices coming from downstairs. I slid down from the bed that had soft, silky ivory sheets on top with matching puffy pillows that once had my head lying on them. I padded carefully barefoot across the room and started to open the door. I cringed as the door creaked as I opened it. The voices got slightly louder as I walked down the hallway. As I walked further down the voices got clearer.

"I... don't think this ... it's not reasonable!"

"Please!... Zero said... alone... of course it is!"

The fighting got louder as I was next to the door. I opened the door and looked into the room. I saw two looming bodies that were facing each other and both looked angry. I wandered my gaze to the bed that layed in the middle of the room. The boy who saved me sat there with another boy who looked exactly like him had his head on the other boys lap, actually I couldn't tell who was who. I just stared at both of them. Then the boy who had his head on the others lap murmured

"Zero-kun..." I knew then who was the one who saved me. I stared at the boy who calls himself Zero. He was staring at the boy on his lap with a tender look on his face. I envied the other boy, I wanted Zero to look at me with that look although I wasn't sure why.(A/N Yuki seems a little bit mature for her age but whatever...)

Gaaaaaaaaah! I know I know this was too short and I am soooooooo sorry that I took longer on the weekend but I was running out of ideas so I stopped short... I will still continue the story but if you review can you please include an idea for the story? I also want to know if I should include when Yuki and Zero train with the master for vampire-slaying and stuff and include when Shizuka attacked the Kiryu family... or if I should just skip all that and go straight to when the manga started? I would also like 5 more reviews before I write Chapter 3... Hope you liked this!(even though it was super duper short!)


	3. Yuki's Hunter Training Days

A Vampire Hunter's Life

Ok... I got a few comments on how last chapter was super short so I PROMISE that this chapter will be longer! I hope you like this chapter and thanks sooooo much for the reviews!

Yuki's Hunter Training Days

**Yuki POV**

Four years later( She is nine and Zero is ten)(Yeah I know Shizuka was going to come and scare everyone but I wanted to give Yuki and Zero an extra year to know each other)

"Geez! I can't complete this stupid move!" I complained to my teacher ,Yagari- Sensei.

"That's because your so slow kiddo." He replied. I puffed my cheeks out to show him how annoyed I was. Zero was on the other side of the field practicing moves that will take me _years _to perfect, yet he got it perfect every time. Unlike his twin, Ichiru, who was as bad as I am. I could barely tell them apart except that Ichiru was way nicer and friendly unlike Zero whose cold gaze always frightened me. Zero was only nice to Ichiru, he always had a special gaze for him and I got the chilling stare. I thought that since he rescued me four years ago he would show a _little _interest in me, but he didn't. I sighed deeply and repeated the move that I tried to do ten times but each time I was too slow.

_Okay, stand straight then do a backflip and land sweep the stick and jump over the vampire and stand straight and stab behind and stab in front._ I stepped back relieved that I finally completed the move.

"Great job Yuki- chan!" Ichiru called from the edge of the field. I smiled at him, greatly relieved that someone is complimenting me.

"Her landing needs a lot of work though." A cold voice came from behind me. I freezed and turned around to face Zero. His face was coated with sweat and his shirt was soaked.

"Oh, and you need to work on your backflip too." He continued. I felt anger bubble in my chest as he kept listing all my faults, one after the other.

"Yeah, well some people can't be as picture perfect as _you_ Zero!" I spat in his face, my words drenched in venom. He stared in surprise as I wheeled around and stormed off the soccer field.

I stormed in anger, not caring where I was going or who I might bump into as long as it wasn't _him_. When my anger slowly began to fade I slowed down into a walk. When I looked around there were white-pink flecks surrounding me.

_Huh? I thought Cherry Blossom Season was in a few months? _As I continued walking I saw a looming tree come into view. The tree seemed to be the source of the cherry petals floating around me. For a few minutes I stood in front of the tree, admiring its beauty. The branches were long and sturdy, yet they looked very elegant with blossoms in full bloom on them here and there. The tree looked as if it shouldn't be there, in a harsh building environment. It seemed ageless and ancient. That was when I felt a presence behind me.

_Oh great, Zero tracked me down. _I thought as I turned around.

"Why are you following me around Zero?" I asked. Then I noticed that the presence wasn't Zero, it was a woman clothed in a kimono. The kimono was mostly white with cherry blossoms around the top of the neck, around its sleeves, and at the bottom. Her band around her waist was a solid light pink. When I turned my gaze to her face I realized that she was supremely beautiful. In fact it seemed as if she was too beautiful. Her eyes were a reddish-pink colour that was framed with thick eyelashes. Her lips were turned up into a small smile that looked almost sinister. Her hair was a pure silver and reminded me of _his _hair, that was put up in a simple yet elegant hairdo that fell around her waist. I stared at her without knowing how horrible _I _looked. I was mesmerized by her eyes that seemed to bore into my soul uncovering any secrets and thoughts I had. Her eyes would flick in pleasure sometimes. It was then that I noticed the tear streaks that ran down her face. They were hidden in the darkness but occasionally she would move her face to reveal the silver streaks lining her face.

"Why were you crying" I asked timidly.

"You would cry too if you had something you loved taken away from you." She replied calmly.

"But let's not talk about that. Let's talk about the delicious blood you have." She said, all the while visibly licking her lips. I gulped nervously and realized with shock that she was a vampire. And she was not any normal vampire, she was a _Pureblood_.

"Umm... Uh... I-I-I g-g-gotta g-go. Um... s-s-see you a-a-around I g-g-guess..." I stumbled the words out fast and was about to leave when she said very coldly

"Wait."

I am sorry that it got in so late, but at least I made it longer than the previous chapter! I hope you like this chapter too... and please enjoy reading this story! Please don't forget to review and I would like 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter!


	4. Thank You For Everything

A Vampire Hunter's Life

Lolz sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter but I couldn't resist so don't kill me! _ Hope you like this chapter!

Thank You For Everything.

**Yuki's POV**

_Last time on __A Vampire Hunter's Life:_

"_Umm... Uh... I-I-I g-g-gotta g-go. Um... s-s-see you a-a-around I g-g-guess..." I stumbled the words out fast and was about to leave when she said very coldly_

"_Wait."_

I stared at her again, and she stared just as coldly. Her tear-stained face gleaming in the pale moonlight. Then a smile broke upon her face. It was cold, just like her eyes.

_How am I going to get out of this one? _I thought frantically as I looked around to try to find an escape route. When I found none I faced my opponent. She smirked as if she knew that I knew that there was no escape from her. I backed up against the tree as she slowly crept toward me. I wanted to scream, _desperately, _but I couldn't find any air in my lungs. I knew I was breathing, because I was breathing in short little pants, but I couldn't make the air rush up out of them.

_Zero, Zero please save me! _A little kid voice called in my head. Funny, though because I haven't heard it since _that _night. Oh joy, now I'm remembering what happened, the fangs stood out the most though. I felt tears prick my eyes as I could feel her breath on top of my head. She leaned down and whispered very sweetly

"Now what should I do with you hmm? Should I kill you slowly, painfully, or make you a vampire like me? Or maybe this, I could tell you to kill the Kiryu family. Now don't whimper like that, I know you know them and I want them _dead_." The last word brought shivers down my spine. Finally I could make words come out faintly.

"Just kill me. Please just kill me now, I don't want to be a vampire and I _definitely_ don't want to hurt Zero." I pleaded. I could feel her smile on the side of her neck.

"Fine then I shall make you into one of me and as you being my slave shall kill your precious Zero." Her laugh haunted menacingly in the air. I felt the tears becoming more persistent but I held them back with such a force that I didn't know where it came from.

"Fine then do it!" I challenged her. "But even though you will make me a vampire, I will _never_ kill Zero, _never_." I felt her bare her fangs and I felt my very short life flash through my eyes. What came through the most was Zero.

_Zero... _I thought as I sighed mentally. I closed my eyes for what I thought may be the last of my human life.

_God Zero... I'm sorry for leaving you, though I don't think you will care that much. I bet you would just continue caring for Ichiru... Oh well... At least I met you... Oh and before I forget, Thank you Zero... for everything..._

And then that was when I heard a chilling voice in front of me.

"Get away from her."

Mwahahahahaha! I added another cliffhanger cuz' I felt like it! Please don't kill me and please please review! I want another 5 reviews before the next chapter shall get posted! I know that this event is getting dragged on too far but wateve!


	5. Save My Humanity

A Vampire Hunter's Life

Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, again. I wanted to try one of those songfics that some people do so here it goes!

Save My Humanity

**Yuki's POV**

_I'm trapped against an ancient _

_Tree, with a monster in _

_Front of me, so _

_Can you please save my _

_Humanity for me?_

The woman turned around and I tried to see over or under her arms. What I saw amazed me, although I could tell from the voice who it was.

Zero.

I could sense the woman pull up her lips, clearly showing her fangs in the process, in a weird smile. Zero didn't flinch, I knew he wouldn't.

_Lovely consequences, hateful relationships_

_Deep down there was something_

_Inside me that needs to come_

_Out, it's my own personal monster_

_It eats away my sanity,_

_My fragile humanity,_

_So please can't you save me?_

"Zero, just leave." My voice cut through the air, I just couldn't believe that I found my voice again. He turned his face slowly towards me, and the cold gaze was even colder now. I saw something flicker in his eyes, an emotion, it seemed like, regret?

_Monsters have lurked my past_

_For so long, but you're a angel_

_Disguised as them, you are_

_My personal savior, so _

_Won't you save me?_

I wanted to run away from her, from my body, but most of all, from him. I wanted him to save me this time, but I knew I was on my own. I saw his eyes widen and I hesitantly touched one of my cheeks. They were wet with salty tears. I never cried when Zero was watching, never. But everything isn't as it should be with this monster in front of me.

_I'm at my peak, can't_

_You see I'm struggling_

_With my personal monster?_

_It's eating away my sanity,_

_My personal monster, though_

_I've had enough surrounded around_

_Me to last a thousand lifetimes._

"Zero?" The woman's voice came into our silent conversation. He turned his head towards her again.

"Zero, this isn't fair." The woman complained.

"What isn't fair?" He seemed interested in where this was going but he was smart to stay away.

"What you're doing to poor Yuki."

"What am I doing to her then if you know and I don't?"

"Why, you have created an emotion in her, and it's been eating away at her heart. But you aren't taming, the beast, no, no, you are only making it worst, with your cold glares, cutting words, your making her hurt Zero, your making her hurt really bad." Zero's eyes widened even more as she made her speech.

_I'm trapped in a cage,_

_With no hope of getting out,_

_There's someone lurking around_

_In the shadows, waiting to take_

_My humanity, so won't _

_You come down and save my humanity?_

He turned his face once again to me.

"Is this true Yuki? Is everything this woman is saying true?" He asked. There was something else in his eyes, something like guilt.

"Yes." That was the only thing I managed to choke out before I started really crying. I fell down on my knees and started crying quietly but they were hard sobs. The woman knelt down and put her arms around me.

"See Zero? See what you do to Yuki inside?"

_Lurking darkness has surrounded _

_My heart, whispering dark secrets_

_Won't you help me discover their meaning?_

_Will we risk everything to stay at_

_Each others side? You know that_

_I would save you from destroying_

_Yourself, but I'm uncertain about you._

_Will you do what I would willingly do?_

I felt the woman tuck a piece of stray hair behind my ear. She put her mouth near my neck and craned it just a little so the blood flow would be smoother.

"No." Zero whispered. Her mouth came a little bit closer. I felt cold breaths against my neck.

"No" Zero said it louder now, stronger. But the woman didn't stop, no she was just beginning. I felt a brush of her fangs against my throat and images of the night when that vampire attacked me. I started breathing heavily now, my chest heaving up and down, afraid of what's going to happen next.

"No." Zero shouted. He leapt towards her a fierce blazing fire in his eyes. She bared her fangs and then looked straight at me. I screamed as I came face to face with bloody crimson eyes.

_I'm trapped against an ancient _

_Tree, with a monster in _

_Front of me, so _

_Can you please save my _

_Humanity for me?_

I opened my eyes to find the woman gone and Zero on top of me. I groaned against his weight and tried to lift him off of me. His eyes flickered open and he looked around. Then his eyes came face to face with mine.

"Zero..." I looked away, uncertain of this awkward moment.

"We should probably head home." He said. I breathed a sigh of relief mentally that I could escape now.

"Yeah let's go." He started to turn around to go.

"Zero?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for saving my humanity."

"Your welcome Yuki."

Phew! Thank God that chapters over! I'm REALLY sorry that this chapter took a long time, but I had Strepthroat and I was stuck on my bed for a couple of days. Anyways, tell what you thought of the song choice and please review! I would like 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter! Now we can start this story into the manga... I still don't know when I should get Zero and Yuki as a couple but I'll figure that out later!


	6. A Vampire Hunter In Cross Academy

A Vampire Hunter's Life

Hi again! I really hoped you liked last chapter and the song I chose for it! Don't try looking for it cuz that song is one of a kind! It's written by me, so if you wanna use it you have to ask my permission! Well, now it's time for Yuki to enter Cross Academy. I wonder how her attitude has changed since Shizuka entered her life? Let's find out shall we?

A Vampire Hunter as a Cross Academy Guard(I forgot what they are actually called ^_^')

**Yuki POV**

_ Geez, what's taking Zero so long? _I thought as I dashed towards the night dorm entrance. I already saw a crowd of girls surrounding the entrance squealing.

"Ah! Kaname-sama!"

"Do you think Kaname-sama will look at me this time?"

"Idol-kun I love you!"

_ Why the heck do they like these horrible creatures? _I thought to myself as I tried to force my way to the front of the crowd. Sure they were beautiful and stuff, but _still._

_ If only they knew that their beloved 'Kaname-sama' was a rotten beast who sucks blood. Then they would run to the hills and never look back. _I grinned at the thought of horror on their faces if they knew. But we couldn't tell them, _oh no_, we had to make sure that they have a 'good relationship' with those filthy things before we tell them their huge secret. I hated everyone in that dorm, especially that stupid 'Kaname-sama'. Ugh. Every day he would smile sweetly at me, but the only response I would give would be a cold glare, then he would _finally _walk away to class.

"Hey! Move it Yuki-san!" A voice said. I got pushed from behind and I got face-to-face with the biggest slut of them all, Kimi.(A/N Ki means child and Mi means beauty so together it means 'Child-Beauty) She has strawberry blond hair that hangs loosely around her shoulders. Her eyes are a dawn sky blue colour that can be extremely cold. Her face was perfect, except for a few tiny flaws here and there. Her body makes everyone stop and stare at her. Every boy drools for her, but she has her eyes set on apparently the biggest prize of them all, Kaname. I rolled my eyes and started making my way to the top of the crowd again.

When I finally got to the fence that blocks the way to the Night Class dorm I turned around and blew at the whistle that hangs around my neck.

"Okay, everyone calm done! Stand in two groups at the side of this path and DO NOT pass the edge or else you won't be able to see the Night Class ever again!" When nobody did what I told them right away I took a deep breath and tried to calm down or else I will really lose my control.

"Listen to her." A cold voice demanded. I turned toward the source of the voice, although I knew before my eyes found him.

Zero. My heart leapt when I saw him standing there with the wind blowing slightly in the breeze, although I kept my emotions to my self. Immediately the fan girls did what I said. Then the gate opened.

"Kya! Kaname-sama!"

"Idol-senpai!"

"Wild-senpai!"

The fan girls shrieks were unbearable, but at least it wasn't as bad as when it would be Valentines Day. _That _is torture. I tried my hardest to put them back, but they wouldn't let me. I finally fell down, but thankfully Zero was there to stop them from moving any further.

"Stay behind the sidewalk." He growled. All the fan girls screeched and backed away, clearly horriefied of their consequences. When the vampires finally left, and the fan girls walked away I turned to Zero.

"Thank you for saving me, at the last minute. _Again." _I mumbled sarcastically. His violet eyes slowly turned toward me. I shivered, feeling his cold gaze. I turned away from him and walked away, knowing full well that he wouldn't talk to me. Although, I would love to tell him about everything that's going on, he wouldn't try to care. I know that he would do that. He only cares for his twin brother, Ichiru. I sighed, as the girl's dorm came into view.

There is the sixth chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I would like 5 more reviews before I post up chapter seven! Also tell me what you think of the song, and if you want I could write songs for your fanfics! Anyways, until next time!


	7. Sleeping In Class

A Vampire Hunter's Life

Heyy! I'm back! Thank you all for reviewing and reading this story! Anyways, enough talk let's just get on with the story! ^_^

**Yuki POV**

_God, when is school over? _I thought as I heard the teacher for Math go on and on about the importance of finding the area of a circle. I groaned inwardly as he said that we would have a quiz on this on Friday. I was really tired so I didn't write any of this down. So _not _smart of me.

_Sigh, when is this over I'm so tired. _I thought sleepily as I started to nod off to sleep...

_I looked around the room that I was currently in. There was no one there except for one person._

_Zero._

"_Zero?" I asked questionably as he started to stride toward me._

"_Yuki." He whispered as he cradled my left side of my face tenderly. I leaned my face into the touch. I sighed happily, not caring where he got this sudden change in attitude. I didn't want anything to change, I was happy staying here forever. That's when he leaned in to catch my lips. I gladly responded to his pressure of lips against mine._

"Yuki Cross! How dare you sleep in _my _class!" A female voice screeched in my ear. I jolted awake, and heard many sniggering laughs around me. I looked up to the intruder of the _fantastic _dream I had. I glared at him slightly, knowing if I let my true thoughts out I would be _dead. _I sighed and stared at the clock, completely droning out the boring lecture the teacher was saying. I sighed and tapped my fingers against my desk impatiently. Finally I heard the school bell ring. I rushed outside to the gate of the Moon Dormitory. I groaned as I saw that there were already fangirls there, shrieking their heads off. I pushed against them roughly as I finally got to the front.

"Ok. Stand back and let the Moon Dorm students pass." I said, bored. I sighed in short relief as the vampires were finally walking to their classes. I covered my ears, knowing that if I didn't then I would be deaf. I saw Kaname pass by me, giving me another smile. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him, shunning him again. I looked over to my left and saw Zero. I smiled, seeing him made my day. Then I remembered that we had a math test tomorrow. I groaned again, knowing that I would be dead.

_Maybe I can get Zero to help me study. _I thought hopefully, as I glanced at my savior again. When the girls finally disappeared I turned back to Zero.

"Zero! Can you pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase help me study?" I begged.

"You didn't take notes did you?" He said coldly. I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah... I fell asleep in class." I admitted. Zero sighed.

"Well, alright. But this is the last time." He grumbled.

"Yay~ Thank you soooooooooo much Zero!" I said as I gave him a hug. I smiled brightly as I tugged him to Headmaster's Office/ House. I was grinning as I pulled him inside.

Annnnnnnnnnnnd. I'll stop there. I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update, but I'll make it up to you on the next chapter which will be up super soon! Thank you for your continued support and I know my chapters are short and I'm sorry! ^_^" I hoped you like this chapter! See ya soon~


	8. Zero, my Tutor!

A Vampire Hunter's Life

Hey! I'm back! XD I hope you like this chapter! Also I know that the chapters are pretty short so I'm gonna try to make this as long as I can!

Yuki POV

I looked up at Zero as I tried to do a super hard equation. I sighed and put my head on the table.

"It's no use. I'm not good at math. Ugh, I'm going to fail." I mumbled against the wood. I heard a chair creak in front of me and footsteps.

"Oi, no sleeping." Zero said as he poked my shoulder. I groaned and shook his hand off me. I heard him huff and puff and it made me smile a bit. I sighed and took my head off the table.

"Why? I'm terrible at this." I said, slumping my shoulders. Zero just sat back down. I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance. I glared at him and got up sharply. Zero got up too, grabbing my wrist. I looked away, hiding my blush.

"What, Zero?" I asked gently, softly.

"You. Need. To. Study." He said sharply. I sighed and got back in my seat. I stared at the question in front of me, frowning. I glanced at the clock. Wow. It was almost a half hour ago when I started the problem. I turned and glared at the question. It stared back at me innocently.

"You do this, remember?" Zero said, from behind me. I jumped in surprise, banging his jaw.

"Ow, what the heck Yuki." He groaned, as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"Oops. . . Sorry Zero." I said sheepishly.

"You were the one who surprised me." I added, defending myself. I heard him sigh and sit back down, across from me.

"Whatever. Hurry up and do the equation so we can both get some sleep. It was a good thing we didn't have Guard duties tonight." He muttered, leaning back against the chair. I sighed.

"Alright Zero. . ." I muttered, starting to do the question again. I felt fingers pry the pencil from my fingers.

"You don't do that, you do this, see?" Zero said softly. I nodded.

'Um, okay." I replied, my face turning pink. I yawned and slumped in my seat, exhausted. I sighed and glanced at the clock. Midnight. _Great. _I groaned as I got up.

"I'm just going to make some tea, would you like some, Zero?" I asked him. I sighed softly as he shook his head slightly, focused on the questions. I got out of my seat and walked over to the kitchen. I got the kettle ready, and waited for it to boil. I leaned back against the counter, staring off into space.

"Oi, Yuki. Get up." I jumped, startled as I looked at the door of my room.

_Wait. My room? What happened? _I searched through my mind, coming up with just short of nothing. I sighed, slipping my legs out from the covers. I walked up to the door and pried it open, coming face to face with Zero.

"What is it, Zero?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, trying to pass as a sleepy grouch. Luckily, it worked.

"Hurry up. We have five minutes left till class starts."

"WHAAAT!" I screeched, shocked.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" I groaned, rushing back into my room, flinging out a new, clean, crisp uniform. I tugged it on quickly and dashed out the door, stumbling on my two left feet. Zero caught me, just before I could plant my face on the hardwood floor. He pulled me up none too gently, and turned, walking away calmly. I ran after him.

"Wait, wait! I'm coming!" I called out.

Yes, I'm sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth. Here's a chapter to make you happy? Anyways, read and review, as always~!


	9. Where are the Fangirls!

Heyy~! Yes, I'm back. But I want to clear somethings up. I'm re-doing the whole VK. Sooooo, Ichiru's not going to show up for awhile. Neither is Shizuka, or Yagira.(Sorry if that's not his name, my mind isn't working right now. . .) So, hopefully, this clears at least some stuff up. And if not, then PM me and let me know what else I should add for the next chapter. ANYWAYS. On with the story~!

**YUKI'S POV**

I yawned, still rushing to keep up. He was keeping his maddening pace, not slowing down until he passed through the door that led to the classroom. I sighed, giving up and trailing after him. I brightened as I saw Yuri-chan, sitting there, waiting for me. I slipped in beside her.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" I whispered harshly to her.

"Sorry, but I did try. But all you kept muttering was to give you five more minutes." Yuri whispered back.

I groaned and put my head on the desk. It was then that the teacher decided to come through the door.

"Just because you're not happy with my appearance, doesn't mean you can complain about it freely, Miss Cross." He said sternly. I hung my head in embaressment.

"Yes, sensai." I mumbled. I got my book out, sighing.

_Stupid. . . I should have gotten that alarm clock when I had the chance.*_

"Today, class, we're going to start on the pythoregon theory." I groaned again, this time louder than before. This earned me a hard glare, and laughter all around me. I sighed and slunked deeper in my seat. This was going to be a long day.

I sighed and checked my watch, looking around. Great. Zero didn't show up. Again. I sighed deeply. It wasn't as if I couldn't take care of myself, it's just that I'd like a little help now and then, was that too hard to ask for? No. I looked around, finally noticing that nobody was here. No fangirls, nothing. What the hell? I looked around wildly, wondering what the heck happened to them.

"Hmm?" I pondered this for awhile. I shrugged.

"Heh, maybe they finally realized how stupid those Night Class students are." I said to myself cheerfully. It was then, that the gates opened. I stepped back out of their way. I looked around. Still no fangirls. Huh. As the last of the Night Class left, I looked around once more. Hm, they _still_didn't show up. What day was it again? . . . Oh, right. It was the day before Valentine's Day. All those stupid fangirls were probably making chocolates for their sweet vampires. Great. Tomorrow was going to be hectic, I could just tell. I sighed and started down the path. Stupid me, stupid life. . . and stupid fanatic fangirls. Thinking of the fangirls, made me think of a certain silver-haired boy who should've shown up. Angrily, I marched to his room. I knocked on the door loudly.

". . . What the hell is it, Yuki?" Zero asked, opening the door and glaring at me. I glared back.

"Why didn't you show up for guard duty!" I demanded. Zero groaned.

"Is that what this is about? Keeping watch for those damn vampires?" I nodded, hearing the annoyance in his voice. I stared at him, waiting for an explanation. I heard him sigh as he leaned against the doorway.

"I was at the stables." Zero replied coolly. I blinked.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because staying there is better than listening to the fangirls cheering, and seeing those idiotic vampires walk around." Zero replied, his face blank. I sighed.

"I understand that you don't like this, because I don't either. But, wouldn't it be better if we worked together? That'd be so much easier, wouldn't it?" I asked him, grinning at him. After a pause, I saw him reluctantly nod.

"Yes. . . I guess." He sighed. I beamed at him.

"Great! Then I expect to see you tomorrow! See you, Zero~" I replied happily, turning and walking off. I didn't notice Zero's small smile as he closed the door, after watching me walk away cheerfully.

How's that? Satisfying enough? Hopefully! I hope to see your reveiws~!


End file.
